X-Wing Miniatures Wiki
Welcome to the X-Wing Miniatures Wiki This wiki is a resource for the X-Wing Miniatures Game published by Fantasy Flight Games, devoted to discussion of builds and strategies with minimal lore. Featuring stunningly detailed and painted miniatures, X-Wing recreates exciting Star Wars space battles from small engagements of only a couple of crafts, to large conflicts where multiple squadrons clash. Select and equip your ships, pick your crew, plan your attack, and complete your mission! Fast and visceral, X-Wing puts you in the middle of fierce Star Wars firefights. Use each craft’s unique maneuver dial to secretly plot its movement action for each turn. After each player has locked in his movement decisions, the dials are revealed and ships are moved. Pepper the enemy with blaster fire as you rush into the dogfight, or move into combat range slowly, attaining deadly target locks before you launch a devastating attack. No matter your plan of attack, you’ll be in total control throughout the tense action! Also check out the Armada Wiki for our sister game. Many X-Wing players also play Armada for a slower, larger-scale space battle with a greater focus on capital ships. Player Resources *Tutorial Video * Learn to Play Rulebook * Official Rules Reference * Huge Ship Rules * X-Wing FAQ (v4.3.1 03/17/2017) * Cards with Errata * Upgrade Cards with "Action" Header * Timing Chart for Performing an Attack * Painting Models * Homebrew/Custom Content (Introduction Thread) Tournament Rules * Tournament Regulations (v1.1.1 8/1/2016) * Epic Play Rules (v3.2 9/4/2015) * Escalation Rules (v3.0.1 3/30/2015) Tables of Ship Statistics * Comparison of Basic Statistics * Comparison of Action Bars * Comparison of Upgrade Slots * Comparison of Maneuvers Game Concepts * General Rules * Actions * Conditions * Critical Hit Cards * Damage * Deploying * Dice * Docked Ships * Firing Arc * Huge Ships * Initiative * Maneuvers * Missions/Campaigns * Obstacles * Overlapping Ships * Phases and Order of Play * Squad Building * Stress * Range * Upgrades * FAQ and Errata Upgrades * Astromech * Bomb * Cannon * Cargo * Crew * Elite * Hardpoint * Illicit * Missiles * Modification * Salvaged Astromech * System * Team * Tech * Title * Torpedoes * Turret Small Ships *A-Wing *ARC-170 *Attack Shuttle *B-Wing *E-Wing *HWK-290 *K-Wing *Rebel Aces *Sabine's TIE Fighter *T-70 X-Wing *X-Wing *Y-Wing *Z-95 Headhunter Large Ships *''Ghost'' *Heroes of the Resistance *''Millennium Falcon'' *U-Wing *YT-2400 Freighter Huge Ships *''Tantive IV'' *Rebel Transport Small Ships *Imperial Aces *Imperial Veterans *TIE Advanced *TIE Adv. Prototype *TIE Bomber *TIE Defender *TIE Fighter *TIE/fo Fighter *TIE/sf Fighter *TIE Interceptor *TIE Phantom *TIE Punisher *TIE Striker Large Ships *Lambda-class Shuttle *''Slave I'' *Upsilon-class Shuttle *VT-49 Decimator Huge Ships * Imperial Assault Carrier * Imperial Raider Small Ships *HWK-290 *Kihraxz Fighter *M3-A Scyk Interceptor *''Mist Hunter'' *Most Wanted *Protectorate Starfighter *Quadjumper *StarViper *Y-Wing *Z-95 Headhunter Large Ships *Firespray-31 *''Hound's Tooth'' *''IG-2000'' *''Punishing One'' *''Shadow Caster'' Huge Ships * C-ROC Cruiser *''March 10, 2017 ''- 'Hit and Run '''Preview the M3-A Interceptor Aces from the C-ROC Cruiser Expansion Pack *''March 7, 2017 ''- '77-Plus Voting - Phase 2 'Affect the Outcome of the Coruscant Invitational *''March 6, 2017 ''- 'Bringing Balance to the Force 'A New X-Wing™ FAQ is Now Available *''February 28, 2017 ''- '2017 May World Champs Registration 'Everything You Need to Know for Registration on March 14th *''February 24, 2017 ''- 'X-Wing™ 101: Fly with the World Champ 'Three Introductory Squads by X-Wing™ World Champion Nand Torfs *''February 20, 2017 ''- 'Merchant One '''An X-Wing™ Guest Article by Three-Time World Champion Paul Heaver The Scyk has gotten its big fix! Who needs to be fixed next? E-wing X-wing (T-65) Starviper Kihraxz Firespray (Imperial) Other (mention in forum) Category:Browse